


The Affects of Russian Britannia.

by Niksya_Gaiami



Category: Code Geass, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niksya_Gaiami/pseuds/Niksya_Gaiami
Summary: This is me reworking an idea I had ten years ago. The original story is still up on fanfiction.net with the same name if you want to read it. It *is* pretty old tho, so...The nation of Brittania used to be Russia (because I was a very, very bored teenager when I thought this up and his personality meshed better, I thought) and he has brought himself and his little family to ensure then peace in the recently integrated Area 11.This family (but mostly his estranged daughter) arrive at the perfect moment. A turning point in history.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Affect of Russian Britannia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741582) by Consulting Crazy. 



The hallways around her echoed every footfall. The quiet next to her was still jarring. After centuries of companionship, a few decades of absence still left the loss feeling like an open, salted,  _ festering _ wound. They killed her  _ dog _ and while at that moment it had felt inexplicable now…now she’s not sure she didn’t  _ deserve  _ it. She might have, but Kolov hadn’t deserved  _ that  _ death. Ginny and Gil were ruthless when they wanted to be. She glanced at the walls of the manor and sighed. The house was  _ still _ empty. No one was living here. No one wanted to. This was supposed to  _ end _ their loneliness, Papa had  _ promised _ . 

Speaking of Papa, Maman has sent her to get him from his brooding balcony, one not far from his office on the second floor. He stood exactly where she expected him to be. Tall and intimidating with his sweeping long coat and faucet pipe pseudo cane. The style had updated somewhat, details here and there changing, but Aleksandra can’t recall seeing her Papa in anything much different from the tan jacket and long pale scarf. She fiddled with her scarf as she spoke up.

“Papa, Maman just finished dinner, are you going to join us?” 

“Nyet, not tonight.” Ivan replied, “but pack a few bags when you’re done eating douchka. We’re leaving on business tomorrow.”

She nodded. She’d heard him planning a trip earlier and even if  _ he  _ doesn’t know why  _ she _ knew he’d want her to come along. 

“May I ask where we’re going, Papa?”

“Area 11. There have been attacks.”

An old friend of hers. She doubts they’re friends anymore. And she had heard of these  _ attacks _ . She nodded.

“Anything else I should know, Papa?” She asked

“You’ll be going to school.” He said

She nodded and turned around. That was the end of it. Regardless of how she felt about his  _ choices _ she loved her Papa. A love that saved him as it damned her.

Dinner was quiet. Maman let her leave to pack with little fuss. Just a quiet “I love you, good luck.”

The knowing look he had as she left made her wonder how much her Maman  _ knew _ .

It was mid-morning, well into first-period classes when Aleksandra finally arrived at Ashford Academy. She got her schedule from the office and fiddled with the scarf she’d been permitted to wear with her uniform. She hated the skirt. 

She knocked on the classroom door and the teacher led her to the front of the class to introduce her.

“We have a new student as of today. This is Aleksandra Braginski.” There was murmuring through the class as her last name was recognized. Braginski was well known as an Imperial advisor.

She skulked her way to the back of the classroom and proceeded to stare out the window for the rest of the class. History. Hah.

At lunch, a pretty blonde spoke to her about joining the student council. She gave a noncommittal “I’ll think about it.” 

She ate her lunch, returned to class, and waited for it to end. She didn’t want to be here, but she didn’t want to be  _ anywhere  _ so she wasn’t exactly the first to bolt out of their seat come the final bell. 

Kiku waited for her at a car out front. He said nothing and neither did she. She pulled out her phone for the first time today and flipped through apps dispassionately. A few messages from Maman, a new video from some web person she kind of follows, social messaging about smoke seen in the Shinjuku area. She scanned through it, curious, but there was nothing to be said it seemed. Just gossip. Glancing in the direction of Shinjuku she saw something like dust clouds and smoke.

She turned back to the road and caught Kiku watching her from the corner of her eye. She couldn’t read the look he gave her. She was just surprised he didn’t seem mad, the look held no hatred or anger. It was weird. He should hate her. Ginny did.  _ Gillian _ did.  _ She did.  _

She is so  _ easy _ to loath.

_ I guess you’re just easy to love, just like your mom! _

She forced the cheerful words and blinding smile from her mind.

Maybe, once upon a time. 

_ Nature can’t stop  _ you _ , you’re a  _ force _ of nature, Leksi. _

Hiding from a blizzard in a cave and sharp canines flashing in the firelight. At one point she’d braved arctic snowstorms out of  _ boredom.  _ Now she was just a pretty little doll, barely enough will in her to leave the house for appointments and meetups her father arranged for her.  _ I’m such a disappointment Kolov. _

When did everything start to shatter around her? When was the moment she’d lost faith in her father’s dream?

A flash of a traumatized little princess, a young, desperate prince with furious violet eyes. Papa agreed with the Emperor.

She thinks watching the Emperor belittle a child so for mourning their mother, a woman he supposedly  _ loved _ was, while maybe not the  _ first _ crack, the final that sent the dream shattering around her. With how  _ unsurprised _ everyone around was, she figured it was why she’d been kept from the court for so long. She’d only seen and heard more like that from the Emperor. She knew her Papa held the man in high regard but for the life of her, she didn’t understand  _ why. _

They reached the mansion her father had obtained and she made straight for her room. She shut the door behind her, locking it softly before sliding down to the floor.

_...and your joy shall turn to ash on your tongue… _

Aleksandra laughed. She thought Ginny was terrible at magic, but that one might have stuck.

She looked at the bookshelf to the left of the door, seeing the dark blue collar laying in its little glass box. She wished  _ he  _ were  _ here _ . He wouldn’t have changed her path, him being here wouldn’t have changed  _ anything _ except she wouldn’t be so painfully  _ alone _ . 

She could get a new dog, but it wasn’t the same. For one, most dogs don’t  _ talk _ and she never knew why Kolov  _ did _ .

She sat on the floor for a few hours before Kiku knocked on her door, calling her to dinner. Dinner was quiet. Apparently, the viceroy of Area 11 was dead. 

She thinks she should  _ feel  _ something about that. She’d known Clovis since he was a child, but a different child with furious eyes came to mind when she tried to feel anything but empty when she heard the news.

She pretends to feel what her Papa expected of her. She was his perfect little girl, his little sunflower. 

That’s what had saved her.

She returns to her room and lays in bed. She pretended to sleep when her father poked his head into her room. She pretended to be fine when her Maman stops by a few minutes later to do the same. She pretends she made friends at school,  _ spoke _ to anyone at all when Maman asked about it.

There was no  _ point _ . They’d leave soon anyway.

_...no shining knight will save you, your only companion shall be the demon sent to damn you… _

She’d take the  _ demon _ at this point, this emptiness was  _ agony _ . As pretend sleep turned true, she sent a silent wish for that demon Ginny cursed her with to just  _ show up already _ . 

_ You’re late. _


	2. Meeting

She was aimlessly wandering the halls before classes when she ran into someone. Or, rather, someone clumsily sprinted into her lumbering form as she tried to embody the absent breeze.

She blinked, having not been budged while the other was sent tumbling to the floor. She looked down only for her pale lavender eyes to lock with stunning violet.

“Apologies…” she mumbles, holding out a hand for the boy to take. He did, pulling himself up with it. Those eyes seemed familiar, “I was not paying attention.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, smiling “I should have been looking where I was going.”

“You seemed to be in quite a rush.” She commented, “Don’t let me hold you up.”

“Ah...ye-“ he was about to continue when the blonde student council president arrived.

“So  _ this  _ is where you are Lulu, you’d think you’d try to stay on Shirley’s good side after your stunt yesterday.” She said cheerily, “Oh, are you taking a swing at recruiting Aleksandra here?”

“Not quite, Millie.” Was that her name? Aleksandra had forgotten it the minute the blonde had said it. 

“I…” Aleksandra regretted opening her mouth when Millie turned her thousand-watt smile her way, “I am...willing to join...Millie.” It was stilted. She hated how her voice sounded.

“Fantastic!” And with that Millie was dragging both of them to a new room. There were only three other people in the room. A busty ginger girl, a smaller dark-haired girl with large glasses, and a shorter messy-haired boy.

“Rivalz, Shirley, Nina! I present to you Aleksandra Braginski!” Millie introduced them cheerily “Aleksandra, Rivalz, Nina, and Shirley, and you’ve met Lelouch.” 

That name rang a deep tolling bell in my memory but-

_ Flashing, furious violet eyes _

Oh.

She almost felt a spark of  _ something _ as recognition rang through her bones.

“I...I hope we can  _ all _ be good friends.” I said in response to the introductions.  _ I wonder if he remembers? _

The look he gave her told her he was suspicious at least. Nervous maybe.

Millie took over the room, suddenly planning a party for...some reason. Aleksandra  _ thinks _ it was to celebrate her joining the student council, which, if it was, was utterly ridiculous. She doesn’t pay much attention. Answering automatically when asked about her favorite meal (maple glazed salmon fillets) and favorite dessert (a particular kind of chocolate cake with a coconut-pecan frosting) because a party for her is  _ stupid,  _ it didn’t deserve any attention and she wasn’t giving it hers. Her Maman taught her better, though, so she doesn’t  _ say _ anything but this party for her is utterly stupid.

But Millie probably just wants  _ any  _ reason to party if the other three are reliable character witnesses.

My phone rings. I look at it absently. Papa. I answer.

“I apologize, I forgot to tell you I joined the student council.”

_ “So you are at school?” _

“Yes, Papa.”

_ “Alright, try not to surprise me like that, dearest.” _

“Yes, Papa.”

The line went dead.

“I apologize for the interruption.”

They nodded. Nothing odd, they haven’t any frame of reference. There was nothing  _ strange _ about distant or strained parental relationships.

Lelouch seemed to be watching her.

The  _ look _ in those eyes almost made her want to...to  _ do something _ . For a fleeting moment, she felt...something? She wasn’t the best at recognizing her feelings before this, and even for someone as old as her, the  _ years  _ of nothing have left her hard-pressed to name what she feels at all. But she felt. That was new.

She thinks Lelouch recognizes her. She isn’t sure how she feels about that, but she  _ feels _ about that.

She felt a twinge in her chest. She quickly excused herself to the bathroom, walking with quick steps to the nearest private alcove. The twinges steadily worsened and she barely made it to the privacy of shadows before her heart came tumbling out of her chest, staining her uniform. For the first time, she had mixed feelings about the mess surrounding her. On one hand, this mess  _ was _ an utter disaster. On the other, she’d  _ felt _ enough to trigger this ridiculous family quirk. 

She managed to clean in time, not having forgotten how to manage  _ that  _ at least, and replace her stubborn heart before too long. She wasn’t gone  _ suspiciously long.  _ She hoped.

And for a second there, she really might have.

Nothing much happened, the party had been planned for the end of the week by the time she’d returned. It’s still dumb. She still doesn’t say that. There’s some time spent on budgets, but Aleksandra spends most of it just figuring out all the different parts and pieces they needed to balance. She waved goodbye to the others and was in a daze the rest of the school day. The news about Shinjuku registers, but beyond fleeting concern for Kiku, nothing truly sticks. The final bell tolled and she walked to where Kiku stood next to the car. She saw Lelouch watching her leave.

She felt like she wanted to  _ do _ something about his recognition but a part of her was just basking in the feeling of  _ wanting _ again. It was so foreign it was debilitating.

Kiku drives her home. No words are said. The silence pressed down both of them, or so it felt to Aleksandra. Kiku probably preferred she kept quiet. She noticed him looking at her. At the house, in the car. He’s watching her. Like he thinks she’s going to attack him? Hah. That would be effort.

Another evening sitting alone in her room. Another silent dinner. Almost another night begging dead stars for  _ something _ before remembering that she  _ had _ felt today. She left the stars to their silence tonight.

She notices that Lelouch is in her class. She hadn’t looked at any of her classmates before she caught a flash of violet eyes. She thinks she felt her lips tug into a smile. She knew she  _ thought _ about smiling. She hoped that if she did smile it wasn’t one of her creepy ones. She’s good at creepy smiles, she’s been told by many.

_ You should do the creepy face when they get here Leksi!  _

She sat at her desk, not speaking to anyone. She zoned out, it seemed, as next, she knew Lelouch was standing next to her desk.

“Are you alright?” 

Not really, but what was there for it? 

It was quiet, nothing like the question she heard a gaggle of girls echoing at the front of the classroom.

“Fine.” She told him, “Just...thinking.” Thinking about dropping a hint, testing that suspected recognition, “My Papa has been busy, there were...unexpected setbacks for him a couple of days ago. He was very worried when I left early yesterday. I wasn’t expecting to be chewed out for  _ going  _ to school.” She smiled at a distant memory but shoved it aside quickly.

Something new flashes through Lelouch’s eyes.

“Is there a meeting at lunch?” I asked casually

“Not today.” He answered.

“Would you mind if I joined you today?” 

He...smiled at me. “Sure, I’ll meet you on the roof.”

This building is three stories, right? Is there a fence?

“Sure.”

It would be better to ask sensitive questions in a more private setting. She focuses on the future chance at answers and almost manages to focus on the topic of the class. In the morning was mathematics, as Ashford Academy preferred to fry this class's brains early in the morning it seemed. It was something that it took three days for Aleksandra to register what class was the first of the day. What class was before lunch? She found she couldn’t recall.

History. History was before lunch. If there was one class she could afford to zone out in it was  _ that  _ one. She feels like she’s the only one to notice the heavy biases in the textbook and lecture. She honestly might be the only one to  _ know _ how heavy they were. She’s very aware that this isn’t her first time attending secondary school. It’s a thing she’s revisited from time to time. Before it would give her an excuse to slack on paperwork. It had been a while, not since she’d moved back in with her Papa, and she no longer had paperwork to worry about. No official duties, but she knew those she  _ should  _ have and kept them up. Mostly. She’d be better at it if she had been assigned the tasks, but she felt that  _ telling _ her Papa what changed would be...dangerous. She didn't know why but her parents taught her to trust her instincts.

She’d gotten off-topic, and had beaten Lelouch to the roof. There were three floors, and a fence up here. Aleksandra sat in a shaded spot and pulled out a drink. She sat and waited. Luckily it wasn’t long before Lelouch showed up with his lunch in hand. She probably beat him cause he kept his food in a locker or something, while she didn’t have a real lunch in the first place.

“So...Lelouch, I’ve noticed you watching me.” She opened the topic with the exact level of social grace she came to expect from herself.

“I do remember you if that’s what you’re asking.” Lelouch stated, “Though, you seem  _ different _ .”

She nodded, “I suppose I  _ have _ changed since you would have last seen me.”

“Have you told your father about me?” Lelouch asked.

“I don’t tell him much anymore.” Aleksandra said she paused for a moment before she continued to clear up Lelouch’s confused expression, “We had a  _ disagreement  _ of our own...but I don’t think I can do what you did. We don’t work like that.”

“Why are you here?” 

Aleksandra smiled before responding with “Here as in Ashford Academy or...Area 11?”

“Both, either.” 

“Well,” Aleksandra truly looked at Lelouch for the first time since this conversation started, “I haven’t officially been told  _ anything _ as that’s likely to be classified but my  _ guess _ is that Papa is here to try and help calm the violence in this part of the empire. I’m not sure why he chose to enroll me in school again, I haven’t been in quite a while so I’m  _ very _ out of practice.” 

“He hasn’t told you anything?” Lelouch asked, confused. Aleksandra supposed that with only the reference of  _ before  _ this would all be utterly baffling.

“We had a  _ disagreement _ about…oh around a decade ago at this point.” Aleksandra said, “After which we stopped talking to each other as much. I don’t generally know what he does anymore outside of the loose track he keeps of me. It’s easy to evade and as long as no high-profile assassinations have happened recently he doesn’t bother finding me until I put myself back on his radar.” Aleksandra shrugged “More annoying than effective.”

“A...decade ago?” Lelouch muttered

Aleksandra smiled, “Papa thinks I’m too soft-hearted. I’d be in more trouble about it if he didn’t have a particular soft spot for Maman.” She looked at the distance then, “Something...something  _ changed  _ that day. Papa hasn’t noticed. I don’t think I fully understand what it  _ is _ but I know it’s there. And,” Aleksandra looked Lelouch dead in the eyes, “I think you’re involved somehow.”

“Why do you think that?” Lelouch asked

“I have a  _ feeling _ .” He wouldn’t fully grasp the meaning, but he’d understand  _ enough _ .

_ If he remembered he should recall that we don’t always make sense. Especially not  _ _ my _ _ family. _

“And  _ what _ should I take that to mean?”

“Good question.” Aleksandra was quiet for a moment, “Do you have any... _ revolutionary ideas _ ?”

Lelouch tensed. It wasn’t an answer, but it seemed answer enough as a thought rang clear through her mind.

“I am to be your... _ ally _ I believe,” Aleksandra said absently, unconsciously it seemed.

Lelouch tensed further before fully facing Aleksandra, a calculating look in his eyes, “Are you now?” There was a reddish flash in one eye before he asked forcefully, “Then tell me all you know.”

Aleksandra recognized the power and laughed giddily. “Oh, well, I’ll start with the fact your geass isn’t strong enough to affect  _ people _ like me quite yet.” She actually felt some joy. It wasn’t much, but even a drop can feel like a torrent when you’re used to nothing, “But you  _ having _ it is fantastic. We may stand a chance.”

“What do you know?” This time it was less a demand and more of an honest question.

“I can’t tell you much about the individual witch who gave you the ‘demon power’ but I can tell you that the witches and geass exist because of  _ us. _ ” Aleksandra started, “I’m not certain who was first, I’ve heard a few names thrown around: Ramses, Hellen, and Augustus are the most common names but regardless, one of  _ us _ becomes too attached to someone and delude themselves into thinking  _ this time will be different _ before trying to give a regular person a lifespan like ours. The ritual technically  _ works _ . The human becomes immortal and as a bonus, they can give magic powers to mortal humans, but they’ve never  _ really _ been ready for that life. No one is ready for it. They go nuts and officially beget a line of ‘witches’ able to give mortals powers.” Aleksandra gestures to Lelouch, “You ran into one. They are immortal. They can  _ tell _ my kind at sight and are  _ more _ unaffected by geass. You may  _ eventually  _ be able to use it on me, it will  _ never _ work on a witch.”

“Anything else?” Lelouch asked

“This is a contract. The witch will  _ ask _ something of you and you’ll be obligated to either oblige or change their mind. If you do neither, the geass may...affect you negatively.”

“How?” 

“I don’t know.”

Lelouch nodded before staying silent for a moment.

“Do you remember my sister?” He asked

Aleksandra nodded, “I do. She was a sweetheart. I never felt we deserved her.”

“Would you like to visit?” Aleksandra was surprised he asked

“I’ll have to make a call or two, but that sounds lovely. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten out of the house.”

This could very well be a test of some kind. Lelouch was one of the smartest people she had  _ ever _ met, and if nothing else that  _ was _ a large sample size. But she wasn’t trying to trick him. Sometimes they don’t know what they’re looking for until they find it, but once it’s found...well she’s tended towards being the loyal sort.

_ I guess we’re just seeing who you’re loyal  _ **_to_ ** _. _

That  _ was _ the trick...wasn’t it.


	3. Reunion

The student council had _two_ new members to celebrate making Millie’s party feel less stupid and pointless. Aleksandra couldn’t argue that Kallen seemed like she could use some party fun. Though she noticed the other new girl shooting Lelouch suspicious looks. Aleksandra had planned on keeping an eye on her, but Rivalz instigating a spat with Shirley over _champagne_ caused the party to disperse for another hour or so. Aleksandra boldly stood next to Shirley as she pulled out her inconspicuous metal “water bottle” and drank deeply. She smirked as Shirley didn’t pay attention. It isn't fun if the other isn’t suspicious enough to try to catch her, but she’s out of practice anyway. She returned the bottle to its space.

She turned to Shirley to tell her that she needed to make a call.

“The party wasn’t supposed to run quite so late, right?” She reasoned, “I will need to speak to my father about the changes in plans.”

“Really?” Shirley asked

Aleksandra smiled reassuringly at the girl, “Recent... _events_ have him worried, but I can’t be in _too_ much trouble if I can contact him.” She explained. Like most citizens, Shirley recognized the family name, even if only as a highly respected noble family whose acting head was a close advisor and confidant to the Emperor himself and not, you know, the family that literally embodies the nation. It’s not common knowledge, partially due to being a state secret, mostly due to sounding crazy to most people.

Shirley nodded Aleksandra off. She pulled out her mobile and shot a quick call to her father. She was just at a little school party, she can argue her case well enough.

Surprisingly she doesn’t have to. Her father thanks her for checking in and says to have fun. Why is he being so... _lax_ about these school things? It’s weird and she’s not sure why she was sent here in the first place. 

When she returns to the others Nunally is sitting off to the side by the snack table while Shirley goes off on Rivals and Millie laughs. Lelouch and Kallen are missing. She chose to go take up a chair next to Nunally. She makes sure it scrapes the floor as she pulls it towards her to not startle the young girl with her presence. 

“Oh! Hello.” Nunally greets cheerfully.

“H-hey Nunally,” Aleksandra said quietly.

Nunally turned her head slightly, “You’re the other new member, right? Millie told me a lot about Kallen, but she just told me you recently transferred here.”

She hummed quietly before answering, “I’m Aleksandra.”

“Sandi?” Nunally breathed out turning as much as she could towards the older girl. She was one of two people to call Aleksandra that silly nickname.

“I’m surprised you remember me at all, Ally-cat,” I replied, gently laying my hand on hers. She moved to hold it tightly and smiled sweetly. We still don’t deserve her.

“It has been a while.” Nunally agreed, “You should visit, Lelouch and I live on campus.”

“Your brother said something similar after getting me to join the council,” I said, embellishing a bit.

“Then you should certainly visit.” She said it with such finality. As if they’d merely lost contact for a year or two.

“We shall have to arrange a visit later, but I am here now and the others seem,” Aleksandra looked over to the student council bickering amongst themselves, “preoccupied.”

“How have you been?” Nunally asked

“I…” as much as she didn’t want to lie to Nunally, she shouldn’t make this child bear her burdens, “I’ve been fine, mostly. I have been having disagreements with Papa but Maman has always had a talent for mediation.” There was only one lie, and it was short and sweet. Fine was the last thing she’d been. Sure a mostly irrelevant statement followed her one true answer to Nunally’s question, but between the three maybe Aleksandra made her life seem...present she supposed.

“Well if there is one thing I remember about your Papa, it’s that he loves you. I bet he’s just trying to do what’s best.” Nunally said. Aleksandra is sure she’s right to an extent, she has just been wondering lately if he knew what was best. Or if he had the same dream envisioned as she thought.

“Hmm.” Was all she could give the girl on the topic. “What about you, sweetie? I...I honestly wasn’t even told where you were sent until the war was already over, and that was just so they could explain why you were dead.”

“We lived with the prime minister, his son was nice to us. I miss Suzaku sometimes...like I missed you. After everything, Lelouch found Millie’s family, who enrolled us and let us live on campus.”

I think I’m smiling, but I’m not sure, and Nunally wouldn’t see anyway. 

“I suppose I shall be kind to Millie, even though she seems a bit…”

“Eccentric?” 

“Sure.”

“She has her heart in the right place.”

“A ringing endorsement from you.” Nunally blushed a little at this and smiled shyly. At that moment we heard a gasp and our attention was drawn to the others, watching the tv. They’d finally announced Clovis’s death. Lelouch and Kallen entered as the story continued. They accused Suzaku Kururugi of killing Clovis. The old prime minister’s name was Kururugi. Nunally’s shock confirmed that this was the Suzaku she was speaking of.

Lelouch approached Aleksandra the next day asking for a meeting on the roof. When they were both present, he presented her with a mask of sorts. It would only block the sight of the top half of her face but it would stop people from being able to identify her with any certainty. She took it immediately, with a kind of absent-minded acceptance. 

“I’m not sure how much I’ll need your... _unique_ capabilities. But I don't have much help in general.” Lelouch said, there was a note of reluctance in his voice still.

“We have many weird abilities that we haven't used in decades.” Alexandra said, “Sometimes even we, ourselves, forget the quirks of our existences. It’s been millennia since... _this_ sort of thing happened. I had to do research myself to figure out what the change meant. It means a lot, but for you…Well, as things are you’re my new _boss_ . My father and I aren't going to reconcile, I’m suffocating where I am, and he would _never_ permit me to leave. _You_ are my chance, maybe the only one I’ll _ever_ get.” Alexandra smiled wide at the thought of the freedoms she’d taken for granted in the past. _Demon sent to damn me indeed Ginny._

“Is _that_ it?” Lelouch asked skeptically. She was convincing him slowly, but he was not wrong to be cautious. She pulled something from a pocket and held it out towards Lelouch. He took it and was surprised to see it was a signet ring. Since there were only two “true” members of the Braginski family, the empire had commissioned elaborate signet rings to act as pass and identifier. If someone bore the ring they were assumed to be on official business for the Braginski family, and we're given all the same access. Her father’s was cast in gold and hers was silver. And currently sitting in the palm of Lelouch’s hand. 

It was two things, a backroom pass, and indisputable evidence.

“Keep it. I don't use it much anymore,” she said. He looked blindsided by that. Then the shock left and he smirked and passed the ring back.

“It’s more useful if you still have it, ” he said, “I still can't go waltzing into their offices without getting killed. Or worse.”

“It’s locked up here right?” Alexandra asked.

“Council VP keeps the keys since the Prez kept losing them,” Lelouch said.

Alexandra nodded, “What’s the plan, boss?”

“I’m going to save Suzaku. I won't have him killed for something _I_ did.”

Alexandra smiled wide. So wide her cheeks hurt.

“How are we gonna do that?” 

First was recruitment. She dropped the phone off at reception. Kallen Stadtfeld was a surprise, the girl she met at that party, who was also in her class, was a skilled pilot? Lelouch had directed her in Shinjuku. She slipped into the crowd as the announcement was called, heading towards the train. She noticed the zombie-like state of the passengers near the front and slipped on the mask and pulled up the hood of the long black coat. With her hair pulled back tightly, only her nose to her neck was visible. For the first time in centuries, she’d left her scarf, her father’s gift, at home and bore her scars in the open. The burns still formed a collar around her neck, but, even feeling them there, these scars felt less binding than the scarf. She laughed a little as she took her position. She would be near, on the other side of the door with the driver. In case things went wrong, though that wasn't expected. 

Zero made his call. Her boss was a dramatic sort, but he could certainly make a point. It wasn't until the small group, with Kallen at the front in her school uniform, was standing before them that she paid attention. 

“Was it you? On the phone?” Kallen asked.

One of the three men with her wondered aloud if this was a trap. A silly moment to worry about that for the first time.

“Well was that you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire your doing?” Kallen continued to demand while another man pushed for any response.

Of course, her boss didn't start talking until they’d entered the tunnel. He gave his recruitment speech, to try inspiring the small group to true action. They argued why they should trust a masked man. Then he gave his “impossible” promise.

Only two people showed up. But Zero only needed one. This time she stood by him, and Kallen and the man questioned who she was.

“A shadow.” She responded, “I just work for my boss.” She nodded towards Zero. He gave them their task and offered her assistance.

With that, they got to work.

They were let through the checkpoint with no problems. The car even passed their scrutiny and was deemed “Clovis’s”. Everyone seemed on edge, even her boss. But she’d had dinner with this man three nights ago. He thought much of himself, too much. Lelouch’s plan would work, she had no doubts. Maybe if Jeremia wasn’t in the middle of a coup she’d be concerned, but he’d settled everything on one fault point. Himself. And it was easy to make him dance like a ballerina.

It helped that both men enjoyed theatrics. The prisoner is acquired, Jeremiah’s reputation is in shambles, and she has the transport moving in seconds, Ogi catching her hand to clamber on as his skeleton Knightmare is shot to pieces.

She sat in the back of the destroyed auditorium as Zero spoke to Suzaku. She wanted to laugh. She knew Britannia would not change. Not the Britannia that there was now. No.

“You were right,” Aleksandra said when Suzaku was out of earshot, “He is a fool.” She sighed, wishing he wasn’t so foolish for thinking like that, “On another note, I’ll be gone for a bit. _Family_ business. I’ll be back in a week or so at most.”

“What is it?” Lelouch asked

“Babysitting from what I understand.”

There have been _worse_ babysitting jobs. She _liked_ Euphie at least. But babysitting is babysitting and it’s _always_ annoying when your charge decides to jump out a fourth-story window. Euphie was caught by some poor sap instead of breaking her ankles, but broken ankles _would_ have made it harder for her to run off with the poor, if familiar, sap. At least Euphie found a competent guard to run off with. Kururugi won't let a girl like her get hurt. But still, Aleksandra turns and heads off to catch up with her charge. Papa wants her to watch the princess, so she needs to keep some kind of eye on her.

Alexandra opted to tail them. Kururugi may have caught sight of her once or twice but it wasn't hard to slip back into the crowds. Then Euphie demanded to be brought to Shinjuku. Aleksandra was about to intercept but was blocked by a large bus and lost track of the pair. She knew where to go though.

Before Shinjuku was a ghetto, now it’s a ruin. Demolished so a grown boy could save face. There’s a new graveyard full of scrap headstones.

She stays a bit away from them, Euphie’s already here, no point interfering now. 

“Man, they didn't use RG on the elevens, I knew they wouldn't.” She turns to look and sees boys from Ashford acting like this was a macabre show for their pleasure. She glares at them. She speeds towards the but not before putting on her signet ring. The silver imprints the house crest into the little brat’s cheekbone as her punch makes contact. There’s a crack and a scream and the boy is on the ground. She vaguely noticed some of Kallen’s _friends_ nearby, poised like they were about to do something. _I guess I beat them to the punch. Probably for the better._

“Show some respect for the dead, you scum. Your behavior is repulsive.” Aleksandra growled out, “This isn’t a playground for schoolboys, so scram.”

“Yeah! And just who do you think you are!?” The one on the ground shouted, his eyes closed against the pain.

“D-dude, i-it’s-“ his friend must have recognized her from school.

“I _think_ I am Aleksandra M. Braginski.” She showed off the ring that was just breaking his cheekbone to the boy, “Who are _you,_ peasant?” She sneered at the boy. He scrambled away, not bothering to answer, and that was answer enough. The two ran off. She noticed that the rebels had left too, leaving the princess, the private, and the personification.

“ _No one_. Like I thought, weak little twerps.” Aleksandra flexed her sore hand, spat at where they had been and turned to the princess and her fool, who must have come at the commotion, “Euphie, you are going to get me into trouble.”

“I’m sorry.” Euphie replied, “I figured you had orders from your father to keep me out of Shinjuku.”

Aleksandra smiled, “Oh, you’re not wrong, but I like you better, Euphie. And what Papa doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Not this anyway.

“ You’ve changed more than I thought Sandi,” Euphie commented tilting her head adorably.

“Oh, Euphie.” She smiled sadly at the girl, “And I hope _you_ never do. Is there more you wish to see here, Euphie, or might we return? You know how much I like lingering in places like this. The private is welcome to join us if he wishes.”

They turned to the boy in question to see him staring hard at a destroyed statue. Euphemia looked concerned. I placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her to speak to the boy, before taking up a perimeter, resuming my current job now my charge is officially under my care again. After a moment, when it looked like they might just be about done, there was the sound of battle nearby and an armored van came peeling by, stopping in front of Aleksandra. Dr. Lloyd Asplund threw open the door.

“Dr. Asplund.” Aleksandra said dryly.

“Lady Braginski, a pleasure, but we need our devicer.” He said, gesturing towards Suzaku, a couple yards back still.

“I thought the official term was pilot.” 

“Oh, regulations to help keep certain facts in mind, like I forget.” Lloyd waved off the concern.

“Oh, Lloyd, we never thought you _forgot_ .” Aleksandra chuckled, “Honestly in my experience, I don’t think you ever _forget_.”

“It doesn’t take a genius to remember _that_.” 

“You might be surprised.” Aleksandra muttered, “But you needed your pilot, and he isn’t my charge, so…have at him.” She finished as she heard Suzaku and Euphie running up.

“Suzaku,” Lloyd’s assistant said when the boy was in sight, “Get in it’s not safe.”

“What’s going on?” Suzaku asked.

“The pure bloods are having a squabble.” Lloyd explained, “And it’s a shame about your acquittal, because now you work for me, again.”

“Wait,” Suzaku said, “Isn’t this an opportunity to get battle data for the Lancelot.”

Lloyd turned looking like a cat with a canary and Aleksandra chuckled, “He worked with you once and he already knows the magic word.”

“Suzaku…” Euphie seemed nervous.

“I’m sorry Euphie, but we need to part here. I might be able to stop them with the Lancelot.” The three had left before another word was said. Aleksandra watched but turned when she felt a tug on her coat and scarf. She turned to see Euphie grabbing her coat with a determined expression. Aleksandra rolled her eyes, but crouched down so that the princess could climb onto her back.

“I am obligated to mention this is dangerous and maybe a bit dumb.”

“Maybe?” Euphie asked as Aleksandra secures her grip on the girl.

“If it weren’t _you_ I’d say very.” And with that, Aleksandra was sprinting. She was absently glad that Gil had insisted on training so much it was still an ingrained habit even after many decades without her favorite cousin coming by constantly. Or at all.

Aleksandra focused on running. One foot then the next, no need to think about it.

They arrived at a standoff and the princess had leapt from her back before the situation had registered.

She hears one of the men in a Knightmare declare “I’m using a chaos mine.” as Euphie runs into the arena shouting “No! Stop!” 

There’s a moment before the mine detonates. But it’s not enough time to do anything. Aleksandra made it a dozen steps before a grazing shot had her ducking behind rubble nearby. As the mine continues to go off, Aleksandrs feels her cheek where the bullet had grazed her. It was bleeding but mending quickly. Likely it wouldn't even be visible by the time she stood up.

The silence was almost as loud as the mine. Alexandra stood to see Euphie stepping out into the middle of the group, demanding the cease.

“Lower your weapons at once!” She shouted, “in my name, I command you! I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire and third princess of the royal family!”

Alexandra ran quickly to stand behind Euphie, not obstructing what she was doing, but Aleksandra knew her presence would only bolster Euphie’s authority. The aggressors kneel and apologize, and the tension leaves Aleksandra. Behind them, Suzaku ran up and as Euphie turns, Aleksandra dances around her. She’d played imperial shadow for decades, she knew where to move before the royals even shifted. Again she stood three steps behind and just to the left of Euphie. She kept an eye on the prior aggressors, not that she expected any funny business from them. Euphie is talking to Suzaku, and Aleksandra can feel the irritation from the four prior aggressors. Oh yes, how dare she keep an eye on the men in Knightmares rather than then a young boy in street clothes. Honestly, she’s watched the private and the princess together enough for the day. 

“I heard about what you did. It was reckless Euphemia, though your _guard_ should have known better as well.” Viceroy Cornelia said calmly as she met her sister, Aleksandra stood three steps behind Euphie and just to the left, and responded to Cornelia's barb with a raised eyebrow. She’ll be released from duty soon, to return to acting like a high schooler and plotting with her boss.

“Yes I understand sister but I-” 

“You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia.” Cornelia interrupted, though not unkindly.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Euphie apologized.

“We need to keep to a stricter protocol since we are sisters.” Cornelia explained, “Now, give me your status report.” she added to one of the assembled officers.

“Yes, the first order of business is a welcome party-” the man stopped speaking as Cornelia aims her pistol at him.

“Sloppy, senile, corrupt.” Cornelia hissed at him before continuing much louder, “Where is Zero? I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Zero!”


	4. Surprise

She is sitting in class again, her first day returning after a week away. Lelouch already wanted to speak, as things had developed on his end while she was away. She thinks she knows what, she caught a glimpse of a green-haired girl watching her from a window as she arrived. Most would have assumed she was a student. Alexandra is confident the witch found her demon.

It’s history, or it should be. The teacher is late which is odd, but it's explained when he arrived with some company. Suzaku Kururugi. He introduces himself and not long after my phone vibrates.

_Need to delay. After school?_

_Council?_

She sees Lelouch’s posture. He seemed to have forgotten.

_After._

_Your place then?_

He turns around, risky move mid-lecture, and his expression conveys exasperated sarcasm as his next message arrives.

_No. Yours._

_Hmm. I’ll let my chauffeur know._

_Are you going to tell him? He is who I think, right?_

_Probably._

Nothing more from Lelouch, but he passes by Suzaku’s seat, across the aisle from Aleksandra's, and not long later, Suzaku has followed him out. Without the distraction of plotting, Aleksandra was at a loss as to what to do. Until Shirley walked up, blushing slightly but looking determined.

“What’s up Shirley?” Alexandra asked, somewhat cautious.

“Are you and Lelouch dating?” she asked.

“No? What? No.” She was surprised she was even asked, then she recalled Shirley had no reason to _not_ think that, “Shirley do you want to know a secret?”

“What?” she asked.

“I’m...to put it one way, I’m more likely to date you, Millie, or Nina. Lelouch is a friend, and that’s it.”

“But you two have lunch together every day and have plans outside of school,” she stated like that meant they had to be dating.

“Oh, that.” she said, “Don't worry we’re not dating, we’re plotting world domination.” it was so flippant and offhand it would be taken as a joke, “We’re just friends, Shirley. I don't like boys.”

The last statement said so plainly, seemed to throw the ginger girl for a loop.

“Wha-” she started blushing more.

“Don't worry Shirley, I’d have to be blind to not see you’re emotionally unavailable,” Aleksandra said with a wink, “I’ve always preferred more...physically oriented people.”

“Physically oriented?” At this point her face was matching her hair.

“Yeah, my last partner was _constantly_ fighting.” Aleksandra said, “I had to patch her up more than once. And if _that’s_ my type, do you think I’m interested in dating Lulu? Poor boy can barely _run_ for five minutes without passing out.”

Shirley was recovering, facing away from her.

“You want to hang out for lunch?” Aleksandra asked.

Lelouch skipped the meeting. Both council’s and the one they’d arranged. She sent a text suggesting they meet early in the morning, but she hadn’t gotten a response. She still showed up early, and wandered the campus. She was keeping an eye out for the green-haired witch, but she barely saw anything alive this early. Not even the sun had fully risen.

“I’m surprised your kind don’t seem more odd to humans.” A voice said behind her, “wandering a school like a ghost at twilight?”

“I haven't a clue what you mean, miss. I’m the eccentric daughter to an eccentric nobleman, it would be weird to be normal.” Aleksandra turned to see the green-haired witch, “So, miss witch, does the boss know you’re here?”

“Boss?” She asked

“You do know _what_ I am don’t you?”

“I know you aren’t human.” 

“Heh, but more natural than _you_. Does he know you take morning walks?”

“I don’t usually.”

“Oh? Then why are you up before the sun?”

“To see who he stood up.”

Aleksandra laughed, “Everyone wants to make it sound like we’re dating. We were just going to talk. Possibly about you, but I’ve been gone a week, it could be other stuff. Maybe Kallen told him she likes me? You know, important updates, things I need to know.”

“So you’re helping him?” She asked, “Why?”

Aleksandra paused before responding, “I don’t have any options. Things changed and this is how it is now.”

“Your kind always likes being vague about these things.”

“Well we’ve got a lot of variables, it’s hard to not be vague sometimes.” Aleksandra took a deep breath before admitting “Honestly, I envy your kind. Nothing to bind you but your own _individual_ whims. There are going to be consequences to this I’ll loathe living with but I have to do these things for the parts of me that are _more_ than me. But the part of me...that _is_ just the eccentric daughter of an eccentric man...I think she's going to die before all’s said and done. And what’s left will live as the result.”

As the witch had met her, she suspected that Lelouch would bring up another meeting. She would have bet on the witch having nicked his phone while he was entertaining his guest. She waved it off when he mentioned it as she reached class, saying she already knew. He looked confused so she seemingly changed subjects, mentioning meeting a new friend with green-hair offhandedly before moving inside the classroom. Not long after Suzaku came in. He looked at her and she looked back, waving. Her signet ring gleamed in the sun. 

She decided to wear it when at school from now on. Mostly because when she’d forgotten it was on yesterday the staff had acted amusingly nervous around her. It’s not like her wearing the ring gives her anything more. It’s just visible, undeniable proof of her identity and therefore rank. But if seeing the _ring_ makes them nervous seeing _her_ should by all rights terrify them. The ring derives its “power” from her, not the other way round. It's funny they don't get that.

At lunch, Lelouch was busy, again. He had his phone when he left, so she guessed her boss was off making _business_ calls. So she chose to speak to their new classmate. He had just left the classroom when she caught up to him.

“So...is your sponsor who I think it is, Private Kururugi?” she asked as she slid up beside him. He was walking towards the gym.

“Probably, Miss Braginski,” he replied meekly.

Aleksandra stopped them for a second and turned the boy to face her, “Aleksandra, Leksi, hell call me Sandi like Euphie and I’ll still be less likely to break _your_ pretty cheekbones with this ring than if you _ever_ call me Braginski again, understood Private Kururugi?”

“Sure...uh...Leksi.” it didn't dawn on her she’d mentioned that nickname until he’d said it. She accepted it though, and continued towards the gymnasium, “Uh...you can call me Suzaku then...if you want.”

“Hmmm….actually I think I’ll call you Suzu.” Aleksandra said with a grin. They reached the locker rooms and Suzaku paused for a second but Aleksandra kept moving forward. 

“I’m pretty sure these aren't co-ed locker rooms,” he said as he entered behind her quickly glancing around to see if anyone was in there to see her. There wasn't.

“They’re not Suzu. But, I have my reasons.” Aleksandra said, “And have you seen the staff around me with this thing on, ” Aleksandra gestures to her ring for the second time in the conversation, “I think they forget it’s my family they should fear, not this scrap of silver. Regardless no one is going to stop me.”

Suzaku heads towards his locker while shaking his head, “Well I would feel more comfortable if you waited outside while I changed re-” he had been pulling out clothes but stopped when he noticed the red paint. Aleksandra narrows her eyes and turns on her heel, “Wait!”

“Hmm? You just told me to wait outside Suzu.” she played innocent but Suzaku was good at reading people, it seemed.

“Don't go making a fuss, I can wash it off.” Suzaku pleaded.

Aleksandra raised an eyebrow. “There is meant to be _zero tolerance_ for this sort of thing here at Ashford Academy, I'm sure that was a factor in your _sponsor_ choosing this school. I’m sure the headmaster would be most keen to hear of _any_ infraction that would damage the school's reputation, given his family’s current...predicament.” She said this calmly, “Why should I not get the book thrown at _whoever_ did this?”

“They’ll get over it eventually, no reason to kick someone out of school over it,” he said.

“I shattered a kid’s cheekbone because he annoyed me. I’ve shot people for less,” she claimed, “I could get any student expelled without appeal with a _word_. What is the purpose of all this pull if I don't tug at strings to fix things?”

“I just don't want to cause trouble.” Suzaku insisted.

Aleksandra sighed, “Fine, but I make no promises if they pull shit in front of me.” she glared at the shirt, “go wash that filth off.” and she turned and left. 

She wandered the school. She didn't make it back to class, but any staff who saw her flinched away from her. She noticed Nunally sadly roll away from a computer room and turned inside to find Nina sitting huddled by the computer.

“Now, I’m ditching from a combination of none of the staff having the guts to stop me and irritation with our classmate’s lack of maturity,” she said, making Nina jump, “What’re you doing this far from class, Nina. You don't have any magic items like me.”

“Magic items?” she said, avoiding the question.

“This ring is magic,” Aleksandra said, “Why are you here? I know we should _both_ be in class.”

“The new student scares me…” Nina muttered

“Suzaku? He scares you?” Aleksandra chuckled, “Nina dear, why would you be scared of an honorary Britannian-”

“He used to be an el-”

“Let me _finish_ Nina, ” Aleksandra said darkly while slowly approaching Nina, “because Suzaku cannot do anything to you, he didn't even want me to report harassment on his behalf through completely legal means.” she smiled widely as she neared the trembling girl, “but Nina, I walked past a dozen administrators and the headmaster himself, _away_ from my ongoing classes and _no one_ stopped me. And that’s the least of what I can get away with. So, Nina,” her hand was on the desk next to Nina’s and she turned the girl’s chair to face her settling her knee between the girl's legs and looming over her, “if anyone in this Academy _deserves_ your _fear_ it’s not a powerless private. No, no, no. It’s the only heiress of the second-most influential family in the entire _empire_ and I’m _insulted_ , ” Aleksandra was nose to nose with Nina now, “that you would fear _anyone_ more than I.” she leaned down to whisper in the girl’s ear, “not even Zero.”

She pulled back to see the girl’s stunned and scared expression, “Now don’t worry about little Suzu-kun anymore, alright, Nina dear.” she smiled and left a peck on the girl’s forehead before she turned away and continued wandering the campus. She’d wander until Kiku came to pick her up. Maybe now was a good time to brainstorm how to bring up the “do you want to join the rebellion” conversation. That was bound to go swimmingly.

Aleksandra was tempted to just leave. The fact her absence at the later memorial would be _noted_ was why she was still on campus when Millie’s voice rings out over the intercom.

“This is Millie Ashford, your student council president. Cat hunt everybody! There’s a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up, put everything on hold people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend will get an _extra_ special prize! A big ol’ kiss from one of the members of the council! Ahahahahah!”

Aleksandra had been in a hallway during the announcement. She _felt_ all eyes in the vicinity land on her at Millie’s _prize_. She looked at one group of three guys who quickly took off. Within the next minute, the hallway was deserted.

“Well now…” Aleksandra muttered to the empty hall, “I do hope they realize that Millie can’t protect them if they choose me.” _But…_ a thought crossed her mind, _I wonder how Millie would react to_ me _picking_ her. The president was all for teasing Shirley and occasionally Aleksandra, but it might just be her turn. _And by her own hands._ Aleksandra started walking, giggling quietly the whole time. _Grandpere would be so proud._

“And when you do catch that cat bring what it’s carrying to me! To me! To me! Ahahaha!” She started coughing at the end there.

Then Nunally came over the intercom, “I think that it’s leg must be hurt because it’s footsteps sounded off to me. And I almost forgot. It meowed like this: Nyaaaah!”

Aleksandra keeps searching ending up outside in time to see the cat run across a covered bridge with...something terribly familiar shaped on its head. _Lulu how did protecting your secret get turned into a game of Kiss the Council?_

She put far more energy into moving now. This wasn’t some small thing about teasing Millie (or preventing the gratuitous harm of some stupid boy who demands a kiss from her) now it was about protecting her chance at freedom. 

So she scaled the wall. Fewer hand holds than mountains typically have, and she almost lost her grip a few times, but she was now running along the roof after the masked cat. It’s heading for a bell tower, on the other side of yet another covered bridge. The gap isn’t too wide, so Aleksandra takes a few steps back to get a running start before leaping to the other roof, rolling to maintain momentum jumping on to the ledge of the bell tower proper. She sees the cat turn and the mask get knocked off, falling to the side and catching on a decorative roof spike. Ignoring the cat, Aleksandra slid down and grabbed the mask, using nearby trees and bushes to help slow her fall, until she landed and stuffed the thing in her bag before quickly looking around. Everyone is in front of the bell tower looking up where the cat is. And, now that Aleksandra is looking too, she sees Suzaku desperately holding Lelouch as he dangles from the edge of the building. Aleksandra is worried for a moment until Suzaku begins to house Lelouch back onto the roof where they both retrieve the cat.

Aleksandra had migrated to where the other council members stood. She stopped right behind Nina behind the whole council really, as Suzaku emerged with the cat. Getting a closer look, it looked like the cat he’d met with Euphie. 

Everyone stands stunned for a moment before Shirley breaks the quiet by congratulating him, Rival joining soon after. Then Millie comes up asking about the “embarrassing secret” and Aleksandra is relieved that Suzaku didn’t get a good look at the mask, now stuffed into her book bag. She’d have to pass it off at the first chance.

When Lelouch showed up the question was asked and Kallen was the one to ask it.

“So, do you two know each other?”

“B-but he’s-.” Nina stuttered and stopped at the feel of a hand resting on her shoulder. She looked up to see a smiling Aleksandra.

“Yeah Lulu, how _do_ you know Suzu.” Aleksandra asked with a playful smile

“He’s my friend.” Lelouch said, “And what about you Aleksandra?” The students held their breath more at the thought of her knowing the boy, but then again, they didn’t know Lulu was a prince.

“I ran into him while doing some stuff for my father after his court martial. It should go without saying I can’t give details, but I would say we’re friends, too.”

“Madame President, I would like to permit him as a member of the student council.” The crowd gasped.

“You are the Vice President, I suppose I can’t refuse.” Millie said cheerfully.

Everything wrapped up nicely after that. Though Suzaku almost seemed surprised at the acceptance. Suzaku does spare a glance between Aleksandra and Lelouch. Aleksandra caught his eye and gave a thumbs up before winking and using the thumb to point at Lelouch. Suzaku nodded, the message seeming understood. _Yes I know too._

The memorial was a drab thing. She was certain that Charles wasn’t mourning his son at all, but considering how he acted when the woman he _loved_ was supposedly killed by terrorists Aleksandra is unsurprised by his lack of emotion at his son meeting the same fate. He uses the opportunity to grandstand his philosophy.

 _I’m more human than this man. And my second favorite pastime is_ scaring _people._

Speaking of, Nina was trembling on the other side of Rivalz, Shirley beside her. She probably felt she was being watched, and considering watching her shake was honestly more interesting than listening to Charles, she continued to watch the girl shoot her sidelong glances. Nina was...well she was smart, to say the least, but overly sheltered. Poor girl seemed to be confused by Aleksandra.

She zoned out for much of the Emperor’s speech. He was a broken record really. 


End file.
